My Way
by The Random Protector
Summary: [OneShot][Spoilers for Zuko Alone] Azula only wants power, control over those weaker than her. And she will get it in any way possible.


Another one-shot, this one starring the infamous Azula. Someone asked if I could do an Azula one but I didn't manage to get into the character until last night. Enjoy and any constructive criticism is welcome!

Spoilers for Season 2's episode "Zuko Alone."

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

**

* * *

My Way**

Life wasn't fair. That's what she had been taught ever since she could walk.

So when she heard that her father wasn't in line for the throne, that her uncle was, she had remembered that one simple statement.

It didn't help.

She was Daddy's favorite, was even Grandpa's favorite. Why couldn't she be in line for the throne? She seethed but kept her cool.

Another lesson. Stay in control, never lose it.

It was one her brother failed to learn. They had already replaced his bedroom when he had a nightmare, burning the curtains and bed sheets. She remembered smiling all the while. Her brother had looked so scared and angry with himself, it was a sight to see. Even her father had looked angry at him. It was a delicious sight. Too bad she had been too young to fully exploit it.

She enjoyed the look on his face, one of self loathing, when she accomplished techniques in a few simple days that had taken him months to learn. She loved the anger that coursed through him when she bested him in nearly everything. Academics, fighting, Firebending.

However, she still wasn't in line for the throne.

Even if Daddy did become Fire Lord, Zuko would inherit everything. Zuko would have the throne, he would have the power.

And she hated it.

Her mother was oblivious, she was sure of it. Sweet, sweet Mom. Always there to pamper the boy, spoil him. She was spoiled, of course, but in a different way. She had power over her surroundings, over her acquaintances. She even had some control over Daddy. When she went to him, demanding to have the throne instead of Zuko, he had caved in. It was so easy to have people bow down to her will.

However, there were a few that rejected her charm.

Uncle, the old man just never seemed to cave. He always avoided the question, somewhat dancing around it. He seemed to know her better than the other adults but, no matter how many times he expressed his concern, no one listened. She had to be grateful for that.

And Zuko. He knew that she loathed him. He refused to play with her, unless Mom forced him to. There were a couple times that he did play willingly with her, however those times were to try and best her at something.

He always failed.

She enjoyed his pain and learnt quickly of new hurt, emotional and mental pain. It was much more fun to cause. She barely had to do anything with this one. All she had to do was talk. Keep him down to remain the favorite, the one who inherited the throne. It was amazing what happened when she did. He screwed up constantly when she went on about how she was Daddy's favorite, he lost control easier. His temper flared and ignited. She stood her ground, easily besting him once again with a couple of quick jabs to the stomach. Wasting energy was useless to her.

Although she had looked sad when Lu Ten died, she was cheering on the inside. With Lu Ten dead, Uncle didn't have a suitable heir to the throne. Grandpa would have to pick Daddy to keep the line going.

However, Daddy didn't get his way like she usually did.

She had been mad when Grandpa refused to let him ascend to the throne. But, she had been pleased at the punishment. The way she could twist it to make Zuko even less favorable in their father's eyes was so easy.

And she did just that. He looked terrified and barely ventured far away from Mom. She knew Daddy would find a way to gain the throne. But why waste such fun when it was so easy to have?

Even when Grandpa died, she was joyous. She knew what was going to happen. When they announced the decision that he had made, she smirked, barely hiding it. Zuko looked so confused. She would've grinned as Daddy was crowned Fire Lord but couldn't allow the emotion to slip past. It would give the people a reason to revolt against this stunning development. Uncle had been the favorite of the people.

She cast a glance at Zuko, nearly grinning as she did so. Daddy did promise her the throne, one way or another. Without Mom here, Zuko was easy to scare. Daddy had always said that Mom was too easy on the boy. But now, oh now, she had control. Even if Daddy didn't know it. And there was only one thing left in her path to be the heir to ultimate power.

Their eyes met and she smirked.

His gold eyes widened in surprise and he turned away but she caught the emotions exploding on his face. He was scared of her. He had always been but now, things were different. He was in her way and he knew it.

And Azula always got her way.

Even years later, she refused to be anything but perfect. Everything she wanted, she received. Anything she tried, she did until it was flawless. She did it to keep Zuko down, under her. To remain Daddy's favorite forever.

When Zuko was banished, cast out from the family, she grinned. She had finally made it; she was next in line for the throne. Like at Grandpa's funeral, she smirked, deciding that Daddy could play ruler for a little while longer for getting rid of his own son like that and putting her as his heir.

But, as soon as she felt like he was done, she'd take the throne, no matter what he said.

Besides, Azula always got her way.


End file.
